Tendenze
by N. Mandy
Summary: Eles precisam manter isso em segredo, é o melhor para ambos. Mas a pobre garota sente dificuldade em fazê-lo, principalmente quando um inimigo descobre. O que ela fará? - SongFic, TYL. 1886


Olá pessoal! o/

-

Não, eu não estou morta! x)

E eu sei, eu não deveria estar escrevendo OneShots quando eu ainda não terminei de escrever o capitulo da minha longfic... me desculpem por isso para quem acompanha Amore e está querendo me matar por eu não ter dado updates recentemente... ^-^"

-

Essa é minha segunda SongFic, mas dessa vez é de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! \o/

Sim, eu amo esse anime e ninguém pode dizer o contrario :D

O casal que eu fiz dessa vez, vocês vão ter que descobrir lendo (ou vendo ali encima o casalzinho... hahaha, que adianta fazer suspense se vai ficar óbvio na descrição da fic :9)

-

A música que eu escolhi, eu tenho certeza que 99,9% das pessoas não vai conhecer, mas que eu recomendo! ;D

É uma musica muito bonita que eu encontrei sem querer nos vídeos favoritos de uma amiga e que eu simplesmente me apaixonei pela letra.

No dia eu baixei a música e fiquei ouvido uma quinhentas vezes... e do nada eu tive a ideia para essa fic :D

-

Espero que gostem ^^

Apreciem com moderação!

E não esqueçam de deixar review! ;9

* * *

**Titulo****:** Tendenze.

**Gênero****:** Angústia/Romance

**Casal****:** Haru/?

**Disclaimer****:**

~ Haru e seus personagens não me pertencem! Isso é muuuuito triste ;__; Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus respectivos personagens pertencem a genial Amano Akira-sama que por um acaso veio a criar esse mangá maravilhoso e perfeito. Viva a Amano-sama! \o/

~ Nya! A música Alfa Beta também **NÃO** me pertence! Eu queria ter sido esperta o bastante para ter criado uma musica tão linda quanto essa. A música pertence a banda Zero 21 e aos seus respectivos compositores.

* * *

**Tendenze**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

**-**

**~~x~~**

A garota se encolhia no canto do quarto, seus olhos divagavam pelo panorama que a janela lhe provia. Seus finos braços envolviam seus joelhos de modo recatado. Os compridos cabelos castanhos caiam como cascatas sobre seu pequenino corpo, que vestia apenas um leve roupão de seda encima da pele nua. Sua cabeça pendia para o lado, encostando-se na parede branca do aposento e seu rosto demonstrava uma profunda apreensão. Estava preocupada. Preocupada com _ele_.

Os lençóis de cama estavam bagunçados, onde havia duas pessoas dormindo mais cedo, mas agora, a cama estava vazia. Ele havia recebido um chamado urgente. Ela simplesmente não podia pedir para ele ficar. Ordens são ordens. E nem mesmo Miura Haru podia questionar.

-

_Sei que quando fecho os olhos  
Ainda posso te encontrar...  
E de te ter bem em meus braços  
Sei que sempre vou lembrar...  
No momento que você preparava pra entrar na minha vida  
Mal eu podia saber que seria pra ficar_

-

Um vazio sem igual preencheu seu corpo quando ele se levantou após receber o telefonema do jovem Vongola. Arrumou-se rapidamente e sem dizer nada, deixou-a sozinha na escuridão daquele quarto. Já havia passado horas desde que ele havia saído e Haru não voltara a se deitar. Apenas ficou ali sentada, rezando para que tudo desse certo e que ele voltasse bem. Quantas vezes ele já havia voltado com sangue sobre suas roupas e feridas por todo o seu corpo? E ela nem mesmo ousava perguntar o que aconteceu.

"_A Haru sabe... é assim que a Máfia é... Ele é forte... Ele vai ficar bem."_ Repetia esse mantra para si mesma todas às noites que ele a deixava para cumprir alguma missão.

Era enlouquecedor não saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas Haru sabia que não importava quantas vezes implorasse, ele nunca a contaria nada. Esse era o seu jeito de protegê-la. Mesmo não aparentando, ele era muito gentil e ela sabia muito bem disso.

-

_Sei que quando chega à noite  
Vou poder me aproximar  
E se pudesse escolher, no meu sonho eu viveria  
Pois sendo perto de você  
Eu vou pra qualquer lugar  
E do resto esquecer, em você que vou pensar_

-

Era incompreensível o quanto o amava. Riu ao lembrar-se de quando o encontrou pela primeira vez. A primeira coisa que ouviu dele foi uma ameaça de morte. Haru só pôde tremer na ocasião. Na época, nunca poderia imaginar que em algum momento de sua vida poderia se apaixonar perdidamente por aquele garoto como ela se apaixonou. Um garoto que logo virou um homem, e que, conseqüentemente, tornou-a mulher.

Como gostaria que aqueles tempos voltassem... Eles poderiam viver confortavelmente, se divertirem e fazerem coisas bobas e infantis em seu tempo livre. Nada de responsabilidades além da escola. Fazia alguns anos desde que essa paz havia desaparecido. E agora, eles viviam em alerta constante. Nem mesmo sua relação poderia ser descoberta para evitar que os colocassem em perigo. Haru era seu ponto fraco, e ambos sabiam disso.

A mulher levantou-se de sua pequena concha e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro. Ligou a luz e parou enfrente a pia, encarando seu reflexo no espelho. O par de escovas de dente, uma ao lado da outra, era um dos sinais de que ela não vivia sozinha naquele pequeno apartamento. Passou seus dedos delicadamente sobre as pequenas entonações arroxeadas que ressaltavam embaixo de seus lindos olhos castanhos.

"_A Haru precisa dormir..."_ disse a si mesma voltando ao seu aposento. Foi até o criado-mudo e pegou um elástico, prendeu seu cabelo de lado, de forma que escorresse pelo seu ombro esquerdo. Recostou-se na cama e afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro macio.

Não sabe ao certo quando havia pegado no sono, e muito menos por quanto tempo dormiu. Não deve ter sido muito, pois quando despertou ainda estava muito escuro lá fora. Acordou com um ruído surdo que percorreu todo o cômodo. Meio sonolenta, tateou cegamente o criado-mudo, em busca de alguma coisa com que pudesse se defender. Infelizmente não achou nada útil; a pequena cômoda tinha apenas o seu telefone celular, um porta-retratos e um abajur. Descartou a possibilidade de usar o celular de cara, no escuro iria ficar bastante óbvio.

Ela entreouviu passos se aproximarem da cama, se aproximando mais e mais. Haru começou a entrar em pânico, mesmo que seu exterior não demonstrasse nada do que se passava na sua cabeça. A moça nem ao menos percebeu que suas mãos tremiam levemente. O escuro tomava conta de todo o quarto, e a garota não podia ver quase nada naquela negritude. Pelo barulho dos passos, deduziu ser um homem.

Os rta ruído cessou a alguns centímetros de distância. Haru tentou fingir que ainda estava dormindo, um pensamento ingênuo passou por sua mente: talvez, somente _talvez_, quem estivesse ali simplesmente fosse embora, sem machucá-la ou coisa parecida. Riu internamente. Como se fosse... Se soubesse que ela está envolvida com a máfia, mesmo que indiretamente, a sua vida estaria acabada. Só tinha uma coisa que poderia fazer agora: reagir.

Uma mão alcançou seu ombro esquerdo, onde o seu cabelo pendia preso frouxamente. No instante que sentiu a mão quente em sua pele, Haru a pegou, e derrubou o estranho na cama, usando seu próprio peso para tentar mantê-lo preso. Sabia que não teria nem chances, principalmente por ser um homem, mas poderia arranjar tempo o suficiente para pedir socorro. No processo, o longo cabelo de Haru se soltou, caindo envolta do rosto do desconhecido. Seus joelhos sobre as coxas, sua mão direita agarrando o pulso, a outra segurando firmemente a garganta do homem.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – a voz firme e masculina ecoou pelo quarto, com uma pontada de irritação. Haru reconheceu instantaneamente o timbre da voz. Tentou ver melhor em meio a escuridão do quarto.

- Hibari-san...?

Ao falar aquele nome, acidentalmente, afrouxou o aperto de suas mãos. E o rapaz não deixou de aproveitar essa brecha. Em cerca de milésimos de segundo, era ele que estava por cima de Haru, pressionando-a contra a cama. As grandes mãos segurando os finos pulsos da garota. Para o agrado de Haru, a lua, antes escondida entre as nuvens, iluminou o aposento, revelando seu amado: Hibari Kyoya.

Uma mistura de alivio e de surpresa a preencheu e Haru não pôde evitar deslumbrar-se com a figura do rapaz. Seus cabelos negros estavam bagunçados como sempre, dando um charme ao jovem e os olhos cor de safira de Kyoya reluziam a luz rarefeita que entrava pela janela. Olhos perigosos, mas profundos.

- Boa tentativa, mas você continua um herbívoro. – a cara séria transformou-se em um sorriso malicioso. – Está na hora da punição.

- Kyo... – tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida por Kyoya. Sua boca voraz se apossou dos delicados lábios de Haru em um intenso e prazeroso beijo.

Em questão de segundos, Haru já tinha se rendido as garras de Kyoya. E em questão de mais alguns segundos, suas roupas já estavam jogadas em uma pilha no chão.

-

_Sei que pode não ser certo, mas preciso dizer  
Que eu estou em alfabeta pensando em você  
E ainda conto os segundos para te encontrar  
Pois ao seu lado descobri o que é amar...  
E o meu mundo só dá certo se for com você  
Pois sempre fico em alfa beta quando vou dormir  
Já que é fato que é contigo que eu vou sonhar  
E acordar não vou querer pra não te ver partir_

-

Haru despertou com o canto de Hibird na janela e o sol brilhando no céu. Levantou-se para deixar o pequeno pássaro amarelo entrar. O apartamento tinha uma vista ótima da cidade de Namimori. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Haru se recusava a sair de sua cidade natal – grande parte por influência de Kyoya; seu amor por aquela cidade era incompreensível, Haru até sentia um pouco de ciúmes, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito disso.

Após apreciar um pouco a brisa refrescante de primavera, foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto.

- KYO-KUN!! – gritou aparecendo na porta do banheiro. Seus longos cabelos estavam completamente bagunçados, parecendo uma juba. Ainda na cama, Kyoya ria baixinho.

O rapaz se levantou e começou a se aproximar da garota.

- Olha o que você fez com o cabelo da Haru! – gritava, ignorando o olhar perigoso e divertido do garoto. Hibari se aproximava mais e mais. – Vai dar muito trabalho para a Haru arrumar isso! – falava brava.

Hibari estava em uma distância perigosa agora.

- Essa é sua punição. – disse ameaçadoramente, com um sorriso discreto no rosto, segurando o queixo de Haru e fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Mas a Haru... – começou a dizer, mas ao olhar o rosto de seu amado, acabou perdendo a fala. Perdeu-se dentro daqueles lindos olhos azuis escuros.

Hibari a pressionou contra a parede; Haru foi rapidamente subjugada pelo jovem Guardião da Nuvem. Quando estava preste a beijá-la, o seu telefone celular tocou. Por um momento, Kyoya pensou em jogar aquele aparelho na parede, mas descartou a idéia pela possibilidade de ser algo importante. Mais tarde ele acertaria as contas com o 10° Vongola por ter atrapalhado o seu precioso momento.

Haru ainda arfava quando ele a soltou e foi atender ao telefone. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Entrou no banheiro novamente, e começou a sua batalha contra o seu espantoso cabelo. Quando finalmente o seu cabelo hasteou a bandeira branca, Haru voltou ao quarto, satisfeita por ter ganhado a sangrenta batalha. Kyoya já estava vestido com seu usual terno preto e tentava atrapalhadamente dar um nó na gravata.

- Deixa que a Haru faça. – a garota sorriu, pegando a gravata da mão de Hibari.

Kyoya deu uma checada na garota. Decepcionou-se por ver que seus cabelos já estavam arrumados, é divertido importuná-la. Ele adora deixá-la brava; é uma vista tão prazerosa. Ela ainda vestia o roupão de seda, deixando exposto grande parte de seu busto. Sentiu desejo.

- Hahi! Perfeito! – Haru disse com satisfação ao terminar de dar o laço da gravata. Surpreendeu-se quando viu o rosto de Kyoya inclinado para o seu. Fechou os olhos ligeiramente, deixando-os entreabertos. O olhar fixado nos lábios do rapaz.

Hibari inclinou-se mais ainda em direção do rosto da jovem, se aproximando dos lábios dela, mas no ultimo minuto, mudou a trajetória do beijo. Haru sentiu uma pequena pontada de dor no pescoço quando o rapaz o beijou. Ele se afastou com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Haru colocou a mão no local e se deu conta do que ele acabara de fazer. Correu para o banheiro para confirmar sua suspeita: uma chamativa marca de beijo transparecia sobre sua pele.

- HAHI!! KYOYA!! – Hibari a ouvi gritar novamente e não pode evitar rir. Encaminhou-se para a porta, e antes de sair disse seriamente:

- Tome cuidado, se não eu vou te morder até a morte. – esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao ver o rosto furioso de Haru quando atravessou a porta.

Haru voltara do banheiro a tempo de vê-lo sair. Sua fúria se esvaiu quando percebeu o que ele quis dizer. Era raro que Kyoya a mandasse tomar cuidado. E nessas raras ocasiões, era sempre quando havia algum inimigo por perto. Estremeceu só com a possibilidade. Quando a porta se fechou, a garota deu um longo suspiro, ainda acariciando a marca deixada por Hibari. A marca obviamente queria dizer só uma coisa: _minha_. Hibari sempre fora muito possessivo.

A garota prendeu seu cabelo em seu usual rabo de cavalo. Cogitou se deveria deixá-lo solto para esconder a marca de seu pescoço, mas decidiu que não fazia mal, era só esconder com as roupas. Comparado com dez anos antes, o seu cabelo estava muito mais comprido. Esse foi um trato que ela fizera com Kyoko quando elas souberam sobre a Máfia, nos seus quinze anos. Deixariam seus cabelos crescerem até que a situação pedisse o contrário. Era a forma delas de apoiar os seus amigos que viviam em perigo, Tsuna e os outros de forma alguma deixariam que elas fizessem algo mais a respeito. Kyoya **definitivamente **a puniria se ela fizesse, sem dó nem piedade. Tremeu com o pensamento. Haru sentia que Kyoya tinha uma idéia errada de o que é punição.

- Hahi, a Haru ainda está de roupão! – percebeu, e logo foi ao armário pegar algumas roupas para vestir.

Vestida, arrumada e com o rosto lavado, partiu para completar sua agenda. Arrumou rapidamente a casa de forma impecável, mesmo que seja um lugar temporário que viveria, ainda era o seu atual lar. E quem sabe, o lar de Kyoya também. A garota sorriu com imagem dela e de Kyoya juntos, rodeados de crianças parecidas com eles. Riu abobadamente sonhando acordada.

Mas a magia quebrou quando ela focou seus olhos no porta-retratos que estava encima do criado-mudo. Todos os seus amigos estavam juntos, uma foto antiga, de dez anos atrás, quando tinha apenas quatorze anos.

Na foto, Kyoya estava em um dos cantos, com suas tonfas reluzindo a luz solar e apontadas para o resto do grupo. Ryohei ao lado, de costas com os punhos levantados, e I-pin aos seus pés, olhando apaixonadamente para Kyoya. Yamamoto apaziguava Gokudera, que estava com as mãos preenchidas de bananas de dinamites para acertar Lambo, e o bebê vaca sorria fazendo um "v" de vitória após saltar na cabeça de Tsuna. Kyoko tentava aparar a possível queda do jovem Vongola. Haru estava no canto mais a direita, surpresa pelas dinamites de Gokudera, com Bianchi ao seu lado, pronta para atirar um de seus bolos venenosos. Reborn ficou de costas para câmera, observando de longe a confusão.

Era uma foto engraçada, não deixava de ser. Mas, o motivo de sua tristeza era outro. Podia contar nos dedos quem daqueles amigos ela podia afirmar com certeza que estavam bem.

Kyoya vivia desaparecendo de casa, deixando-a preocupada constantemente; Ryohei estava na Itália, trabalhando com a Varia; I-pin e Lambo ainda estavam na cidade, e ela os via com freqüência; Yamamoto e Gokudera também estavam no Japão, mas raramente os via; Tsuna andava tão ocupado, que ela já não o via há dias; Bianchi voltara para a Itália, mas ainda mantêm contato com a garota; E Reborn _simplesmente_ desapareceu, ou pelo menos foi isso que Tsuna lhe disse.

Seus amigos estavam se distanciando cada vez mais, e essa era uma coisa que Haru realmente não gostava, mas tinha que lidar. Suspirou ruidosamente.

- A Haru precisa ir fazer as compras. – lembrou-se, pegando a sua bolsa. – Kyoya disse que era para tomar cuidado... Mas a Haru não vai demorar, então não tem problema. – sorriu consigo mesma enquanto trancava o apartamento e ia para fora do pequeno edifício.

Pena que ela se arrependeria disso mais tarde.

-

_Nem que seja em um segundo  
Eu já vou poder sentir  
O que senti naquela noite que me faz não desistir..._

_-_

Andava calmamente pelas ruas do distrito de compras, analisando os preços das mercadorias oferecidas por ali. Hibird havia lhe seguido, e sobrevoava a sua cabeça cantando o hino escolar da escola Nami. Seu estômago roncou e ela sorriu de embaraço. Já passava do meio-dia, era de se esperar que estivesse com fome. Notou uma cafeteria que vendia seus bolos favoritos e decidiu entrar.

O café era um lugar conhecido da moça, já havia ido inúmeras vezes ali nos "dias de Apreciação da Haru". Ela e Kyoko iam nessa loja freqüentemente juntas para saborear os deliciosos bolos. Quando passava pelas portas de vidro, quase esbarrou em alguém.

- Hahi! Desculpa! – disse se curvando levemente.

- Haru? – perguntou uma voz feminina familiar.

- Bianchi-san! – reconheceu a mulher alta de cabelos rosa e uma tatuagem de escorpião em seu braço esquerdo. – Faz muito tempo, a Haru não sabia que a Bianchi-san tinha voltado ao Japão. – sorriu alegremente.

- Eu cheguei hoje mesmo. – respondeu a mulher em seu tom maduro. – Eu vim comprar um bolo para a Mama, já que eu mesma não tive tempo de preparar um para ela. - Haru viu o embrulho da loja que Bianchi segurava.

- Para a Mãe do Tsuna-san? – perguntou inocentemente. – Faz tempo que a Haru não a vê...

- Por que não vem comigo? Assim poderemos conversar mais.

- Claro! – sorriu e as duas saíram da loja, seguindo pela rua principal em direção da casa dos Sawada. – Que bolo a Bianchi-san comprou?

- Um Mille-Feuille. – respondeu.

- Hahi! Esse bolo é delicioso! – exclamou a garota de cabelos castanhos, Bianchi concordou com a cabeça. – E como vão as coisas na Itália?

- O de sempre... – disse, Haru notou a pontada de tristeza na voz da mulher.

- Alguma noticia do Reborn-chan...? – perguntou tristonhamente, Bianchi apenas meneou com a cabeça. – Já vai fazer alguns meses que o Reborn-chan desapareceu... – abaixou os olhos.

"_Se fosse tão simples como apenas desaparecer..."_ a Poison Cooking pensou. Reborn não tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Havia sido completamente pior, mas a mulher sabia que não poderia dizer a verdade para Haru; a realidade era dura demais.

Um silêncio desconfortável instalou-se entre as duas.

- E como anda sua vida aqui em Namimori? – perguntou Bianchi para quebrar o gelo.

- Hahi. A Haru anda muito bem! – sorriu a moça. Um sorriso maroto brotou no rosto de Bianchi quando ela olhou de soslaio para a garota.

- Esse muito bem se refere a garotos?

- Hahi! N-não! – gaguejou nervosamente, negando freneticamente com os braços, tomando certo cuidado para não derrubar as sacolas de compras. Bianchi riu.

- Fufufu... Haru não adianta tentar me enganar... Você pode colocar toneladas de roupas que eu ainda iria notar essa marca de beijo em seu pescoço. – ao ouvir suas palavras, Haru corou violentamente, pondo suas mãos sobre a marca que Hibari fizera mais cedo. – Então, quem é?

Haru hesitou em responder. Não sabia se falava a verdade ou não, mesmo para Bianchi, quem ela considerava com uma irmã mais velha.

- N-Ninguém... – disse tristonhamente, evitando olhar à mulher ao seu lado.

Bianchi não forçou mais respostas. Se Haru não estava disposta a falar quem era, então havia uma certa probabilidade que Bianchi o conhecia. E uma grande probabilidade de ser um dos Guardiões. Se isso for verdade, então Haru estava certa em esconder a identidade de quem ela estava saindo. Era um beneficio tanto para Haru quando para o outro, principalmente em momentos como este.

- Haru, eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa. – Bianchi parou, chamando a atenção da jovem.

- Hahi, claro. – ela disse sem pensar duas vezes.

- Eu quero que você prometa que vai ter muito cuidado. E se qualquer coisa estranha acontecer, qualquer coisa mesmo, você irá avisar a mim ou a algum dos garotos, entendeu? – Bianchi se virou para ela com uma expressão séria.

- H-hahi, a Haru promete. – disse, com um pouco de medo da seriedade que Bianchi expressava. A Mafiosa suspirou aliviada.

- Então vamos logo para a casa da Mama! – sorriu delicadamente.

_-_

_Sei que quando chega à noite  
Vou poder me aproximar  
E se pudesse escolher, no meu sonho eu viveria_

_-  
_

- A Nana-san vai viajar para outros países?! – Haru parecia chocada, mas estava mais entusiasmada do que de costume.

- Sim! O Papa vai tirar férias e ele me pediu para ir viajar com ele. – a senhora sorria docemente enquanto servia chá para as visitas.

- Hahi! Que inveja! A Haru gostaria muito de viajar pelo mundo... Comer todos os tipos de bolos feitos nas melhores pâtisseries... – disse sonhadoramente, colocando as mãos sobre as bochechas.

- Desculpa, Mama, eu teria feito um bolo se tivesse mais tempo. – desculpou-se Bianchi.

- Não se preocupe! – sorriu a Sawada.

As três estavam sentadas envolta da pequena mesa na sala da casa dos Sawadas, tomando chá e apreciando o Mille-Feuille que Bianchi comprara. A conversa estava tão boa que Haru havia perdido noção do tempo e já estava no final da tarde.

- Hahi! Já está tão tarde?! – Haru exclamou ao notar o céu alaranjado. – A Haru precisa ir!

- Ah, é mesmo... – Nana disse um pouco decepcionada, enquanto acompanhava a garota para a entrada. – Bianchi vai ficar essa noite, não é?

- Sim, mas amanhã eu já estou voltando para a Itália.

- Ai que pena... – disse Nana quando alcançaram a porta da frente.

- Hahi, então a Haru já vai. Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade. – se curvou e virou-se para ir embora.

- Haru, espere. – Bianchi disse quando Haru atravessava o portão.

- Hahi? – olhou para a mulher de cabelos rosados.

Bianchi parou por um segundo, escolhendo o que ela poderia falar.

- Haru, tome muito cuidado. E avise a Kyoko para fazer o mesmo. Se vir alguém suspeito, liga para mim ou para os rapazes ou até mesmo fuja! – Bianchi parecia muito preocupada.

- Bianchi-san... O que está acontecendo? – Haru disse angustiada, era a segunda vez que Bianchi havia dito isso para ela.

A mafiosa a encarou por alguns segundos. Desistiu ao ver a determinação de Haru ao saber do que se tratava.

- Estamos em conflito com outra família. – disse por fim, baixo o suficiente para somente Haru ouvir. – Não posso falar dos detalhes, mas eu sugiro que você fique bastante atenta. Se algo a mais acontecer, nós vamos mandar Lambo e I-pin irem pegar você e Kyoko.

- A Haru entende. – sorriu para a mais velha. – Bianchi-san, obrigada por contar isso para a Haru. – se curvou e foi embora.

Bianchi observava à jovem desaparecendo à medida que se distanciava quando notou um pequeno vulto amarelo seguindo Haru. Esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

- Humm... Já ouvi falar de cão de guarda, mas nunca de "pássaro de guarda". – comentou mais para si mesma.

- Eh? Disse alguma coisa, Bianchi? – Nana perguntou.

- Não, não é nada Mama. Vamos entrar. – o sorriso não deixou seu rosto por nem um segundo enquanto adentrava a casa com Nana. Estava mais tranqüila por saber que não precisava se preocupar com Haru. Ela estará bem, pois havia um terrível anjo da morte a protegendo. Mesmo assim Bianchi não deixava de estar surpresa. Quem iria imaginar que a garota de cabelos castanhos iria se apaixonar por _aquele_ garoto antissocial?

-

_Pois sendo perto de você  
Eu vou pra qualquer lugar  
E do resto esquecer, em você que vou pensar_

_-_

Então era isso que estava acontecendo. Os inimigos estavam caçando, ou pelo menos foi isso que Haru entendeu pelo o que Bianchi lhe falara. Fazia sentido, Kyoya também havia comentado algo assim para ela mais cedo. Para tomar cuidado.

- Ah! Droga! Agora eles deixaram a Haru preocupada! – pensou alto, bufando de insatisfação.

Continuava a caminhar em direção ao flat que compartilhava com Kyoya. As ruas já estavam esvaziando com o fim do dia; Namimori nunca foi uma cidade noturna, e logo já não havia quase ninguém transitando pelas vias.

Haru sentiu suas costas formigarem, como se estivesse sendo observada.

Ainda sobravam alguns raios de sol, se realmente estivesse sendo seguida, ela tinha certeza que não atacariam até que escurecesse completamente. Apressou o passo, forçando a si mesma não olhar para trás para provar se tinha alguém ou não. Tentou não tropeçar nos próprios pés enquanto andava; em situações como essas, sua sorte nunca ajudava. A lei de Murphy¹ parecia ter certa atração pela moça de cabelos castanhos.

Avistou ao longe a mesma confeitaria que visitara mais cedo, com um pouco de sorte ela ainda estaria aberta e Haru poderia se refugiar ali momentaneamente. Com passos apressados, se dirigiu para lá. Coração batendo forte no peito, respiração acelerada e com as palmas das mãos suando frio. Ela estava assustada, e não podia negar isso. Estava quase chegando quando a algo - ou alguém - a pegou e a puxou para o beco escuro da lateral da loja.

- HAH...! – tentou gritar, mas uma mão cobriu sua boca, abraçando-a por trás.

- Shiu!! – murmurou uma voz masculina. Haru virou-se para ver o amigo.

- Yamamoto-san! – exclamou por entre os dedos do amigo, acalmando-se um pouco.

- Shh... – voltou a repetir baixinho no ouvido da garota, sem tirar seus olhos da rua em que Haru caminhava há pouco. A garota se calou.

Yamamoto estava recostado na parede, do lado da cafeteria que Haru pretendia entrar, encoberto pelas sombras de um poste de iluminação que estava próximo. Segurava Haru junto ao seu corpo, para que também fosse ocultada pelas sombras. A forma em que Yamamoto a segurava a deixou nervosa. Podia sentir a respiração quente dele em seu cabelo, o calor que emanava em suas costas, o braço musculoso que envolvia seu pequeno corpo, a mão masculina que lhe cobria a boca; sentia exatamente tudo na posição em que se encontravam. Mas mesmo assim, seu coração não disparava do mesmo modo como quando é Kyoya a segurando. Por um segundo, se perguntou se ele estava bem.

Pouco tempo depois, uma pessoa vestida totalmente de preto passou pela viela. Haru notou os detalhes das roupas singulares mesmo vendo de longe. Blusa preta de gola alta, ombreiras e joelheiras de metal com desenhos estranhos, cinto duplo, meias frouxas brancas e um broche estranho em forma de asas. Realmente, péssimo gosto para roupas.

- Então é a Black Spell...? – o rapaz disse para si mesmo.

- Black Spell...? – Haru perguntou, não fazendo idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Hahaha, não é nada. – riu para a moça, mudando completamente de atitude, tirando a mão da boca dela.

Haru desvencilhou do abraço improvisado de Yamamoto. Não que a incomodava ficar perto dele, é só que ela não podia parar de compará-lo com o abraço de Kyoya. E o fato de que ela e o Guardião da Nuvem fossem mais do que simples amigos ainda era segredo. Ou melhor, Yamamoto e os outros provavelmente pensavam que os dois não passavam de conhecidos de longa data.

- Oh, parece que aquele não era o único perseguidor... – Yamamoto disse comedido, estendendo a ponta do dedo para o alto. Uma bola de penas amarelas pousou ali.

- Hahi! Hibird-chan! – Haru disse surpresa, havia perdido o passarinho de vista quando encontrara com Bianchi.

- Hahaha, foi você que deu esse nome para ele, não é? – abaixou a mão em que o bichinho pousara.

- Hahi! Sim! – a garota sorriu, afagando a cabeça da ave com o seu dedo indicador. – Se o pássaro é do K... – quase. - ...Hibari-san, então só pode ser Hibird o nome dele!

- Hahaha. – o rapaz riu, não notando o pequeno deslize da moça. O pequeno pássaro voou da mão do rapaz e começou a sobrevoar suas cabeças.

"_Hahi... isso foi perigoso..."_ Haru se sentiu feliz por perceber antes de fazer besteira.

- Vamos, eu te levo para casa. É perigoso para uma garota andar sozinha de noite. – Takeshi sorriu. – Isso parece pesado, quer que eu leve? – o rapaz apontou para as sacolas que Haru levava.

- Hahi, não precisa... - com todo o ocorrido, esquecera completamente das compras.

- Hahaha, mas eu insisto. – Yamamoto disse pegando as sacolas das mãos de Haru, por mais que a mesma negasse.

Derrotada, Haru voltou a acompanhar o rapaz em sua caminhada. Durante o caminho, conversaram de assuntos quaisquer e sem nenhuma importância, como nos velhos tempos em que não precisavam se preocupar em um inimigo aparecendo ou se livrar de uma tentativa de assassinato a cada esquina. Yamamoto parecia mais relaxado, mas Haru sabia muito bem que ele ainda estava cauteloso. O rapaz olhava de relance para todos os lugares da rua que percorriam, como se estivesse esperando que algo ou alguém realmente aparecessem.

- Yamamoto-san, o que faz aqui? – Haru finalmente perguntou após algum tempo, olhando curiosamente para o rapaz. Sabia que a Vongola estava em conflito, mas não esperava que colocassem um "cão de guarda" em seu encalço.

- Hã? Ah... Eh... O Tsuna me pediu para fazer uns negócios e por acaso eu te vi... – _"Não posso dizer que o Tsuna me mandou segui-la_..." o rapaz ria nervosamente.

- Hahi. Entendo! – a garota sorriu. – O Tsuna-san está bem?

- Hahaha, ótimo! – o Guardião da Chuva nem hesitou em responder. – Com alguns probleminhas, mas ótimo... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Eh? Probleminhas...? – Haru perguntou, com uma pontada de preocupação.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais conhecido como Tsuna, foi e sempre será um grande rapaz e que sempre ajudara Haru quando ela mais precisara. Fora ele que mudou a vida de Haru completamente, deixando a mais perigosa, mas ao mesmo tempo muito melhor. _Seu primeiro amor..._ Há dez anos, Haru poderia jurar que Tsuna era seu príncipe encantado montado em um cavalo branco, mas agora não tinha o mesmo sentimento. O que sentia pelo rapaz era um afeto muito grande e um profundo respeito, mas nada mais que isso. Poderia rir da memória de quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. Por causa do pequeno bebê que sempre estava com ele: Reborn. E que, pelo o que Haru sabia, estava atualmente desaparecido.

- Hahaha, não é nada. Não é nada. – o rapaz negou, não esperava que Haru ouvisse essa parte. Garotas são inesperadamente atentas aos detalhes que não queriam que soubessem. Talvez seja por isso que Tsuna foi forçado a contar a verdade sobre a Máfia para Haru e Kyoko há alguns anos atrás.

- Mas... – um toque de celular salvou a pele de Yamamoto, fazendo tanto ele quanto Haru pararem de andar.

- Espera um pouquinho... – ele sorriu e pegou seu celular do bolso, afastando-se a alguns passos de onde Haru estava.

- Ah, Tsuna. – a voz de Yamamoto não passava de um sussurro surdo e a expressão dele mostrava uma apreensão que Haru sabia que Yamamoto estava escondendo dela desde o minuto que a salvara do suposto "inimigo". O nome do jovem Vongola atiçou sua curiosidade. – Como você esperava, estavam atrás dela... - o Guardião da Chuva começou a falar mais baixo, deixando o som quase inaudível e Haru só podia ouvir algumas frases entrecortadas. - Entendo... Mochida... Naito... Você está procurando... Caça a Vongola... – continuou a falar mais algumas palavras que Haru não pode escutar bem.

_Caça a Vongola._ Aquela última frase que Haru pode ouvir com clareza chamou sua atenção de imediato. Então era **realmente** uma caça. Tinha pensado aquilo mais cedo por brincadeira, não esperava que fosse realmente sério. Isso deixava a situação um pouco mais complicada do que já era.

- Pode deixar comigo. – Takeshi disse, desligando o celular e o guardando. – Vamos indo?

- Yamamoto-san... O Tsuna-san pediu para o Yamamoto-san fazer algo, certo? Não precisa se preocupar com a Haru. Já dá para ver a casa da Haru daqui. – Haru sorriu para o amigo apontando para o horizonte. O rapaz olhou para a direção que ela apontava, vendo a casa de dois andares com a placa Miura no final da rua.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou receoso. Mesmo em uma distância curta como essa, não deixava de ser perigoso, era fato que Haru estava sendo perseguida antes e aquele cara poderia persegui-la novamente.

- Sim! – sorriu afirmando com a cabeça. Yamamoto entregou as sacolas de compras para a Haru ainda relutante. - Hahi, obrigada por trazer a Haru até aqui.

- Hahaha, sem problemas. Então eu vou indo. – o rapaz se despediu. – A gente se vê!

- Tchau! Vá com cuidado! – a garota acenou enquanto o rapaz virava uma esquina.

_-_

_Sei que pode não ser certo, mas preciso dizer (dizer)  
Que eu estou em alfabeta pensando em você (você)  
E ainda conto os segundos para te encontrar (encontrar)  
Pois ao seu lado descobri o que é amar.._

_-_

Ah, ela mentiu. Mesmo depois de todo o trabalho do Guardião da Chuva escoltá-la até sua casa, não era exatamente para essa casa que ela ia. Fazia um tempinho desde que deixou de morar na casa dos pais, e Haru não fez questão de dizer para todos o seu novo endereço, já que ela não vivia sozinha lá. A essa altura, Haru já havia se acostumado a mentir, se tornou uma grande mentirosa. Ultimamente Haru mentia muito, para Bianchi, para Yamamoto, para Tsuna, para Kyoko, para si mesma... Talvez essa onda de mentiras tivesse começado muito tempo antes, ela sempre guardou seus sentimentos para si mesma, nunca gostou de ver seus amigos preocupados.

Como se não fosse o suficiente, ainda tinha que manter segredo sobre ela e Kyoya. E lá se vão seus sonhos de vestir-se de véu e grinalda, com um lindo vestido branco e atravessar a igreja recheada com amigos e parentes, e no final do tapete vermelho, a pessoa que tanto ama a esperando, vestido de smoking e sorrindo docemente para ela. Nesse momento, isso era impossível de acontecer. Quem sabe no futuro... Não podia deixar de sonhar. Algum dia as coisas iriam se acalmar e não precisaria viver com medo de que a qualquer deslize seu, o seu relacionamento possa ser descoberto.

Continuou caminhando em direção a casa de seus pais, no caso de Yamamoto ainda estivesse olhando, mas virou em uma curva antes de alcançar a casa, indo em direção ao seu próprio apartamento. Que bom que não era tão longe assim. As sacolas começaram a pesar em seus braços.

- É mesmo, a Haru comprou bastante coisa hoje! – sorriu para si mesma enquanto continuava caminhando. – A Haru comprou legumes, carne, temperos... – Hibird pousou em seu ombro.

- Hibari. Hibari. – o pequeno animal disse em sua voz infantil, chamando pelo seu dono. Haru sorriu, acariciando a cabeça do passarinho com a ponta dos dedos.

- O que será que Kyo-kun vai querer comer? – perguntou-se. – Espero que ele ainda não esteja em casa, se não ele vai brigar com a Haru. – riu. Parecia que Haru era uma esposa indo para casa para fazer o jantar para o marido antes de ele chegar do trabalho. Haru riu com a ilusão de já serem casados.

Ficou tão entusiasmada com os próprios pensamentos e com o cardápio da janta que nem ao menos percebeu alguém se aproximando por trás dela. Hibird saiu voando de seu ombro assim que percebeu que não estavam mais sozinhos.

- Você é Miura Haru, certo? – Haru ouviu uma voz vindo de suas costas, e não pôde evitar sentir um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo. Mas mesmo assim virou-se e antes mesmo de ver quem realmente era, respondeu:

- Sim...? – sua voz morreu quando viu o mesmo cara com mau gosto para roupas e que supostamente estava seguindo-a mais cedo. Como era que Yamamoto havia dito? Black Spell...?

Nesse exato momento, Haru gostaria de simplesmente mandar esse reflexo que tinha de reagir ao próprio nome para o inferno, a garota de cabelos castanhos engoliu em seco pela gafe. Seus instintos mandaram-na correr, mas o problema era se esse cara ia deixá-la fazer isso. E tentou assim mesmo. Correu a toda velocidade que tinha, derrubando suas sacolas no processo, mas para logo ser impedida pelo infeliz.

- HAHI! – ele puxou seu cabelo sem dó nem piedade. Haru sentiu algo afiado em seu pescoço.

- Onde pensa que vai vadia? – sua voz era carregada e desafinada, como um grasnar de corvo dos mais assustadores. – Meus colegas ficaram encarregados de pegar aqueles tais de Mochida e Naito Longchamp... Não pense que sairá tão fácil dessa mocinha. Eu lhe garanto uma morte lenta e dolorosa... – sussurrou no ouvido da garota. Haru sentiu lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, mas não se permitiu chorar, não _ainda_.

Naito e Mochida... Foram nomes que ela ouvira da conversa de Yamamoto e Tsuna. Ouviram um grupo de pessoas conversando alto se aproximarem. O assassino puxou Haru para o canto e se escondeu para que não fosse vistos. Haru sentiu vontade de gritar, mas a lâmina roçava em seu pescoço ameaçadoramente.

- Vamos para outro lugar. – o inimigo murmurou. - Hehe, parece que seu tempo de vida foi estendido... _Por enquanto_.

Haru estremeceu.

"_Como a Haru foi acabar assim...?"_ apertava os olhos de pavor.

_-_

_  
E o meu mundo só dá certo se for com você (você)  
Pois sempre fico em alfa beta quando vou dormir (dormir)  
Já que é fato que é contigo que eu vou sonhar (sonhar)  
E acordar não vou querer pra não te ver partir_

_-_

Haru não fazia nem ideia de como havia chegado naquela parte deserta da cidade, havia fábricas abandonadas e nenhum sinal de vida ao redor. Talvez estivesse mais preocupada em sentir medo do cara estranho que ainda segurava a faca em seu pescoço, escondida pela blusa da garota. _"Pervertido!"_ sua mente gritava todas as vezes que ele apalpava "sem querer" seus seios. Teve um momento em que Haru ousou olhar para a lâmina que pressionava sua jugular e surpreendeu-se em ver que a arma branca pegava fogo, um fogo vermelho, assim como de vez em quando as tonfas de Kyoya queimavam em roxo, mas que mesmo sendo chamas não eram quentes e muito menos queimavam. Shinu ki no Honno.

Não precisava ser o gênio que era para Haru chegar à conclusão que esse cara era da família que a Vongola estava em confronto. Kyoya com certeza a puniria por ser tão ingênua e por não ter tomado cuidado como ele a ordenara. Chegaram a uma parte realmente escura de uma das fábricas abandonadas, e o homem a jogou rudemente no chão. Haru sentiu as vigas da parede da construção, arranhando e machucando sua pele.

- Huh. Essa é a parte boa de matar uma mulher. – o escárnio guinchou em seus ouvidos com sua voz de gralha. Ele começou a levantar a saia de Haru, deixando a faca no chão enquanto passava a mão no pequeno corpo encolhido da moça. Haru se sentiu impotente e humilhada. Não só não podia ajudar seus amigos quanto não podia proteger-se. Para onde foram aquelas aulas de autodefesa que fizera questão de participar? E antes de morrer, ainda seria violentada.

"_Kyo-kun..." _sua mente começava a divagar pelas lembranças de seu amado. Ela o queria ali, para salvá-la, para tirá-la daquela situação, para estar junto dela... Antes mesmo de perceber lágrimas rolaram por seu delicado rosto. Agora não tinha mais volta, ela morreria ali. Sozinha. Desamparada. Violada. E **sem** Kyoya.

Um estrondo fez com que o coração de Haru pulasse no peito. Mais inimigos? Mais pessoas que a fariam sofrer? Ela começou a se desesperar.

- Midori tanabiku Namimori no... – um canto acertou seus ouvidos no mesmo instante, sentiu vontade de chorar, o pequeno passarinho amarelo sobrevoava a área. A causa do estrondo era visível mesmo no escuro e naquela distância, uma das laterais da fábrica afundava para dentro da construção, e quem causara aquela cratera ainda tinha o punho enfiado lá.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – sua voz parecia calma, mas Haru sabia mais do que nunca: Hibari Kyoya estava irritado. E muito. A prova concreta disso era o olhar que enviava ao seu molestador, até Haru estremeceu com aquele olhar assassino.

- Kyo...!! – Haru tentou gritar, mas o homem não a deixou. Puxou a garota pelos cabelos, segurando-a como se fosse um escudo protetor em sua frente. Haru soltou um choramingo de dor.

- Hibari Kyoya, o Guardião da Nuvem, é? – o homem disse pressionando o braço no pescoço de Haru com mais força. _"E também o Guardião mais forte." _Suava frio.

- Quem te deu permissão para tocar na **minha** propriedade? – sua irritação começou a aparecer em seu rosto. Analisou o estado de sua companheira: suas roupas amassadas e arreganhadas, seu cabelo bagunçado. Mesmo com medo, o inimigo provocou:

- Então a informação era verdadeira. Você e essa vadia estão juntos. Me pergunto o que você vê nela.– sorriu malevolamente. –

"_NÃO!"_ Haru gritou internamente e começou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, incrédula. Não. Ninguém poderia saber daquilo. Ninguém! Em contramedida do movimento, o homem puxou mais ainda seu rabo-de-cavalo, fazendo com que Haru parasse de se mexer.

Hibari retirou sua mão da parede lentamente.

- Parece que eu vou ter que te bater até a morte. – disse posicionando suas tonfas em direção ao homem da Black Spell.

- Se você se mexer, eu mato ela. – ameaçou, engolindo em seco.

Haru murmurou algo inaudível.

- O que você disse? – o homem perguntou para ela puxando mais seu cabelo.

- Lições de autodefesa da Lal Mirch-sensei... Como lidar com um inimigo que a agarra por trás. – voltou a repetir. – Pé. – Haru pisou violentamente no pé dele, fazendo questão de usar o salto do sapato. O homem recuou, mas não soltou seu cabelo. A moça aproveitou a brecha para pegar a faca que estava caída no chão com o pé. Com a faca em mãos, em um movimento rápido, logo o rabo-de-cavalo e a raiz não estavam mais ligados; em um corte desproporcional, as madeixas ficaram na mão do homem.

– Cabeça. – a cabeçada pegou bem no queixo, mesmo com a diferença de altura de um para outro. Livre do abraço do inimigo, Haru virou-se e com gosto pronunciou: - Virilha.

Ele não havia visto esse ataque chegar e muito menos pudera imaginar que a garota pudesse reagir. A dor aguda que sentiu foi consequência por ser tão ingênuo. O homem cambaleou e caiu no chão, com as mãos entre as pernas. Haru havia lhe deu um chute muito bem dado. Agradeceu por ter pedido dicas de autodefesa para Lal Mirch quando ela viera ao Japão da última vez. Lal Mirch era uma professora rígida, mas, devido aos treinos de ginástica, Haru conseguiu aprender sobreviver àquele treinamento infernal inteira. Desde então, vem seguindo alguns guias de autodefesa que compra em livrarias para aprimorar um pouco suas técnicas, e não ser aquela inútil que era.

- Kyo-san! – Kusakabe apareceu carregando algumas sacolas. – Cheguei muito tarde? Kyo-san foi bastante rápido dessa vez. – comentou o ex-Vice Líder do Comitê Disciplinar da escola Namimori vendo o homem da Black Spell no chão.

- Não fui eu. – Hibari disse com a maior calma.

- Eh? – Kusakabe olhou confuso para o seu chefe.

- Foi ela. – explicou. Kusakabe olhou para Haru, vendo o estado físico lamentável dela e o homem caído aos seus pés, inábil de se mover. Chegou à conclusão que talvez não fosse bom provocá-la. – Leve-a para o quartel.

- Sim! – concordou o subordinado, indo pegar Haru em seu estado de fúria misturado com choque. – Vamos Miura-san.

Kyoya se aproximou do homem caído.

- Mais cedo você me perguntou o que eu vejo nela. Farei o favor de responder sua pergunta. – disse se abaixando para que somente o inimigo o ouvisse. – Porque ela não é nem carnívora e nem herbívora. Essa mulher é uma onívora. Uma onívora com tendências vegetarianas. – sorriu.

Hibari viu quando Haru saíra com Kusakabe. A expressão dela era firme, mas ele sabia o quanto a garota queria chorar, coisa que não faria, não até estar sozinha; aquela garota nunca gostara de apresentar suas fraquezas na frente dos outros.

- Agora, eu vou ter que te fazer esquecer tudo o que você viu hoje, já que você sabe o nosso segredo. – seu sorriso se alargou. – Vou te bater até a morte bem lentamente. – sussurrou com prazer de ver aquele homem sofrer. Seria a punição dele, afinal, ele invadiu o **seu** terreno.

_-_

_Sei que pode não ser certo, mas preciso dizer (dizer)  
Que eu estou em alfabeta pensando em você (você)  
E ainda conto os segundos para te encontrar (encontrar)  
Pois ao seu lado descobri o que é amar..._

_-_

Haru fora levada por um corredor estranho de uma instalação subterrânea, totalmente tecnológica. E logo ao fim do caminho havia uma porta que levava a um lugar diferente, dessa vez com arquitetura japonesa. Haru se perguntou que lugar era aquele. Kusakabe a deixou em um quarto, e a pedido da moça, deixou também um espelho e uma tesoura. Ela tinha que dar um jeito em seu cabelo. Quando se olhou no espelho, seu reflexo a assustou. Começou a cortar os fios danificados e o cabelo foi ficando cada vez mais curto até que todas as pontas estivessem do mesmo tamanho. As madeixas que chegavam ao meio de suas costas, agora não passavam de seu queixo.

- Desculpa Kyoko-chan... A Haru não pôde cumprir com a nossa promessa... – murmurou sentindo-se culpada. Colocou a tesoura no chão e abaixou a cabeça. Antes mesmo que suas lágrimas começassem a escorrer por seu rosto, ouviu uma voz detrás de si.

- Você me desobedeceu. Por sua culpa eu tive que abrir aquela porta. – o rapaz disse encostado na porta.

- Hahi, desculpa! – a garota se desculpou, não queria ser punida. Levantou-se e curvou-se arrependida.

- Mas, você fez bem. Para uma herbívora, eu digo. – Haru se surpreendeu com o elogio.

Hibari se aproximou da moça, e antes que a mesma percebesse, ele a estava pressionando contra uma parede.

- H-Hahi! O que o Kyo-kun está fazendo?! – disse corando violentamente.

- Eu vou te desinfetar como recompensa. - um sorriso malicioso estampava o rosto do Guardião da Nuvem.

Antes que Haru disse alguma coisa mais, Hibari a beijou intensamente. Haru segurou o rosto de seu amado com as duas mãos e o tentou olhar seriamente para ele com a face corada.

- K-Kyo-kun, ele sabia de nós... – disse preocupada, arfando.

- Não se preocupe, ele não está em condições de falar por um bom tempo. – disse seguro, tomando posse dos lábios da moça de forma voraz mais uma vez.

Haru respondia as carícias do rapaz de um jeito prazeroso e sensual, mesmo tentando, não conseguia suprimir os gemidos quando Kyoya a tocava de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Sua mão passeava pelo corpo de Haru de forma apreciativa e a expressão que a garota fazia era convidativa de mais para ele poder se segurar. Haru sentia calafrios a cada toque de Kyoya, era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse de um corpo para outro a cada pequeno contato. Seu corpo pedia mais, mais e mais. Queria ficar mais perto dele. Queria ser uma com ele. Assim, não precisaria vê-lo partir nunca mais.

- Ky... Kyoya...! – suspirava a mulher. – A Haru... Eu te am... amo...!

O rapaz só respondeu com um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito.

Kyoya a queria e a desejava de todas as maneiras possíveis. Apenas seus gemidos conseguiam deixá-lo excitado. Há alguns anos atrás, nunca nem ao menos cogitou a ideia de se envolver com uma garota como essa. Geniosa, fraca e que sempre guarda suas mágoas para si mesma. Uma verdadeira herbívora por natureza, mas que se revelou ser mais do que uma mera herbívora. Talvez tenha sido a convivência forçada que os aproximou dessa maneira. No começo, era uma chateação; uma garota barulhenta que sempre vinha incomodar-lhe quando bem entendia, além de invadir a sua amada escola e fingir ser aluna de lá, mesmo não sendo matriculada. Mas agora era completamente diferente: ele **queria** ficar com Haru. Sentia necessidade de vê-la, senti-la, acariciá-la, beijá-la, tudo isso e muito mais. A essas alturas, Hibari já conhecia todos os pontos fracos e fortes da moça de cabelos castanhos e a conhecia tão bem para saber que tinha algo a incomodando ainda.

- Seu cabelo ficou bom assim. – disse beijando o pescoço de Haru, pressionando-a mais ainda contra a parede.

Haru poderia ter chorado, mas não o fez. Seu verdadeiro medo era que Kyoya não gostasse de seu cabelo curto. E como sempre, ele sabia a coisa certa a dizer. Como a garota sempre soube: Hibari Kyoya é um rapaz gentil, mesmo não demonstrando diretamente. Por isso estava disposta a se entregar totalmente para aquele carnívoro pervertido que ele era. Hibari Kyoya é, e sempre será, o homem que Haru se apaixonou completamente e irrevogavelmente. O **seu** Hibari Kyoya.

_-_

_  
E o meu mundo só dá certo se for com você (você)  
Pois sempre fico em alfa beta quando vou dormir (dormir)  
Já que é fato que é contigo que eu vou sonhar (sonhar)_

_-_

Um mês havia se passado desde aquele terrível envolvendo o cara da Black Spell e Haru percebeu o quão difícil estava começando a ficar guardar o seu segredo. Era dia de Apreciação da Haru e ela e Kyoko estavam sentadas em uma doceria saboreando dois deliciosos Mont Blanc.

- Haru-chan, quem? – a garota de cabelos alaranjados perguntou finalmente.

- Hahi! Quem o quê? – Haru perguntou confusa, temendo o rumo da conversa.

- Quem é a pessoa que você está saindo. – Kyoko sabia que a amiga tinha algum relacionamento com alguém, mas sempre que perguntava, Haru dava um jeito de desviar o assunto.

- Hahi, a Haru não está saindo com ninguém! – negou nervosamente. Kyoko a olhou de uma forma que partiu o coração da jovem de cabelos castanhos, fazendo-a se sentir culpada. – A Haru não pode falar agora... – disse tristonha.

- Quando puder, por favor, me conte. - Kyoko sorriu docemente.

- Sim! – sorriu.

Comeram o resto de seus bolos e aproveitaram o rico cardápio da doceria com deleite, um doce mais gostoso que o outro.

- Hahi, acho que a Haru comeu demais... – disse quando saiam da loja.

- Você está bem, Haru-chan? – Kyoko perguntou preocupada.

- Não é nada... Apenas um pequeno enjôo. A Haru está tendo bastante recentemente. – colocou a mão sobre o estômago.

É verdade. Ultimamente tem se sentindo um pouco mal... Será que estava ficando doente? Ponderou. Não queria ficar doente nas vésperas das férias, seria muito deprimente ficar em casa com um dia bonito de verão do lado de fora.

- Ah, já está tão tarde? – a amiga perguntou olhando seu relógio de pulso. – Desculpa Haru-chan, eu preciso ir. Amanhã tenho que entregar um trabalho e eu ainda não terminei.

- Não se preocupe Kyoko-chan! A Haru tem certeza que a Kyoko-chan vai ir muito bem! – assegurou.

- Obrigada. Se eu for bem nesse trabalho, eu vou poder ir a uma palestra daqui alguns dias. – sorriu. – Eu vou indo então. Até depois Haru-chan.

- Bye bye. – acenou Haru, vendo sua amiga sumir na multidão de pessoas que transitavam no centro de Namimori naquela tarde.

Haru começou a caminhar para casa. Hoje, ela esperava que Kyoya viesse para o apartamento, fazia alguns dias que ele não vinha e sua ausência a deixava preocupada. Será que ele está bem? Será que está comendo direito? Será que está ferido? Perguntas sem respostas inundavam sua mente a cada instante que se permitia ficar sozinha. Estava começando a ficar enjoada de novo, não deveria ter comido tanto.

- Haru-san! – uma voz a chamou e Haru virou automaticamente para ver Kusakabe vindo em sua direção.

- Hahi, boa tarde Kusakabe-san. – cumprimentou a garota.

- Que bom que a encontrei. – o rapaz disse.

- Hahi, o que Kusakabe-san quer com a Haru? – perguntou curiosa.

- Ah, Kyo-san me pediu para te falar que ele irá... HARU-SAN?! – Kusakabe começou a passar o recado, mas foi cortado quando ouviu um estrondo e viu Haru caída no chão.

Haru estava ouvindo a voz de seu amigo ao longe, não entendo o que havia acontecido. Sentia-se tonta e uma escuridão avassaladora tomava posse de sua mente, Haru não tinha força para lutar contra aquele mal estar e simplesmente apagou, deixando sua consciência se perder naquela negritude. Haru sonhou. Um sonho doce e feliz, onde ela estava preparando o jantar enquanto Kyoya estava brincando com uma criança com olhos cor de safira e cabelos castanhos; seu filho. Quando Haru deu por si, seus olhos estavam levemente molhados.

- H-Hahi... – abriu os olhos lentamente, sendo feridos pela luminosidade do lugar em que estava deitada. As imagens que via eram borradas e quando seus olhos finalmente se acostumaram com a luz, reconheceu a figura de Kusakabe e mais ao lado estava Kyoko com seus compridos cabelos alaranjados. – Onde a Haru está...?

- Haru-chan! Você finalmente acordou! – Kyoko falou preocupada. Mas mesmo assim, Haru detectou um brilho de excitação nos olhos da melhor amiga.

- Você me assustou, desmaiando do nada no meio da rua... Por sua culpa vou ter rugas mais cedo. – Kusakabe brincou. – Mas pelo menos não foi uma noticia ruim. – sorriu.

- Hahi? – Haru perguntou confusa. Ela havia desmaiado, isso não era uma coisa ruim?

- Haru-chan você não sabia? – Kyoko perguntou surpresa.

- Hahi, saber do quê? – perguntou mais confusa ainda. Kyoko e Kusakabe trocaram um olhar divertido.

- Na verdade... – Kyoko sussurrou no ouvido de Haru.

Haru arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Hahi! É verdade?! – lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da garota.

- De um mês, foi o que o médico disse. – Kyoko sorriu.

Haru não podia acreditar, tinha vontade de gritar aos quatro ventos sua felicidade. O futuro que sempre sonhou, será que Deus estava dando-lhe a oportunidade agora? Se sim, Haru se sentia incrivelmente abençoada.

"Parece que Kyo-kun vai ter que se acostumar com grupos." Sorriu para si mesma, derramando lágrimas.

_-_

_  
E acordar não vou querer pra não te ver partir_

_-_

Ele vai ter que se acostumar, por mais que odeie. Porque, dentro de oito meses, eles não estarão mais sozinhos.

* * *

¹ : Lei de Murphy diz: "Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, com certeza dará". (É a famosa lei dos azarados... hahaha)

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**.: Notas da Autora :.**

~ Perdoem me se os personagens saíram meio OOC's... eu sei, eu escrevo muito mal... --'

~ Eu realmente não tenho criatividade para títulos __"

Tendenze significa Tendências em italiano.

~ Vamos explicar algumas coisinhas básicas dessa One Shot:

A estória se passa no futuro um pouco antes de Tsuna e os garotos irem para o futuro (Isso não ficou muito claro, mas espero que entendam... ^-^"). Haru e Kyoko sabem da Máfia, mas ainda são mantidas no "escuro".

Então, de acordo com essa fic, a Haru vai para o passado grávida! \o/

(Eu acho que tinha mais alguma coisa para explicar, mas eu esqueci :P... qualquer dúvida, manda na review :D)

~ Ok, nem precisa dizer, mas absolutamente NÃO levem a sério o que está escrito nessa fic, faz parte da "viajagem" (by Kuroki do AFs) da autora que vos fala... XD

~ Puri-nee! Te amo demais, viu? *-*

Obrigada por betar mais essa fic para mim :D

Você é a melhor beta do mundo!! \o/

(Qualquer erro de português, a culpa é dela, ok? hahaha)

~ My beloved people review, pleeeease? *-* Ficaria muuuuito feliz, nem que seja um simples _gostei _ou um_ odiei_... :D

Abram os seus corações que a Mandy não vai se importar de ler as opiniões de vocês ;D

~ Espero que tenham gostado.

**Kisu's**** :*, **_Amandy-san_


End file.
